


Silence

by MustardPirate



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardPirate/pseuds/MustardPirate
Summary: "You know, we have been here for a long time now" a whisper left Nathan's mouth."I have been thinking the same thing, over and over again" he continued."Me too" Gabriel's voice was louder, it broke the peace that was surrounding them.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first thing first, I am not a native English speaker pardon me, and second is that I have read this trilogy in another language (and long time ago, I might not remember the things that happened correctly) so there might be some misunderstandings somewhere.  
> (Hmm... doesn't seem like there's anything else) *looks at my invisible notes* Nope, nothing more.  
> Well, except that there's no another part coming, this was a one-shot to the heart.
> 
> ｡◕‿◕｡ Hope your heart aches after reading this! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"Nathan" he said softly.

"I'm still here, okay?" Nathan replied. 

A warm summer breeze flew past, the grass moved around them. A strand of pitch-black hair was blown on Nathan's face. He did nothing to it, just continued staring at the clear sky with Gabriel next to him. 

"You know, we have been here for a long time now" a whisper left Nathan's mouth. He turned his head to the right, and their eyes met. 

"I have been thinking the same thing, over and over again" he continued. His eyes didn't resemble witches' eyes, they were completely black and hollow.

"Me too" Gabriel's voice was louder, it broke the peace that was surrounding them. 

"But isn't it a good thing, finally being able to breathe in peace without worrying who might get killed next?" Gabriel's expression became pained, like he was trying to remember something important but couldn't.

"Yeah, and it's good that..." Nathan's lips stopped moving mid-sentence. He had a blank expression on his face, like he had realized something.

"That?" Gabriel asked as he tried to soothe him by swiping the strand of his face. 

"...that you're here" He stuttered. 

Another breeze flowed past them, moving their hair along with the wind. Gabriel placed his hand on Nathan's cheek and gave him a little smile. Nathan responded. Somehow, it made the flowers in the green field smell so much nicer, much calmer. The sun warmed them but it wasn't hot. They touched each other in silence, without exchanging any words. Maybe it was better to be in silence than to break it with misplaced words that could easily ruin this moment. 

"I'm also glad that I'm here" Gabriel whispered into Nathan's ear and grabbing him into his arms. Nathan didn't respond with words but with a soft kiss on Gabriel's lips. Nathan rolled on top of Gabriel, still close to him, letting him keep his arms around him. Nathan's chin laid on Gabriel's chest as he ruffled that soft brown hair of Gabriel's. He saw the tattoo that goes along the line of his left middle finger. He felt slightly disgusted by his own body, himself. As he tried to pull his hand back, Gabriel's left hand had left his hip and it grabbed Nathan's hand and held it close to his own face. He kissed the tattoo on it intensively, went around it and finally bit into it gently. Nathan let out a voice that he didn't intend to. But it couldn't bother anyone, they were alone, just the two of them.

"I love you no matter what happens" Gabriel's face enhanced what he said. He pushed Nathan to the ground roughly. Nathan didn't make any noise, he just watched and let Gabriel do what he wanted. 

Gabriel's hair swung between them with the wind. Gabriel's hazel eyes were fixated on Nathan, searching for a place to kiss. Nathan's arms were between Gabriel's so he couldn't move them. 

"Got you" Gabriel said while giving him an overjoyed smile. Then he gave him a long kiss, that seemed like it could last all day, but to them it was like a blink of an eye, and they both wanted it to last longer, because at any given second they could be dragged out of this paradise into the cruel world that is waiting. 

Gabriel fell from the top of Nathan to his side. He pressed himself against Nathan, a flowery scent floated away from him. They continued watching the sky as the grass beneath them tickled their skin, the flowers bloomed under the bright sun and the thousand different scents lazily hovered around the air.

Nathan's eyes were different now, they had something moving in them, something small as he gazed at the sky. 

"Was that there before?" Gabriel looked at the moon that was floating leisurely around the sky.

"I don't think so" Nathan sat up, he had a wary expression, like something was about to happen. 

Then the moon began to glitch. Nathan tensed up, almost every muscle in his body froze and he almost forgot how to breathe. Fortunately Gabriel tied his arms around Nathan's waist and whispered 'it's alright' with a soft voice into his ear. 

Slowly Nathan calmed down a bit so he was able to breathe but it felt like he was breathing water and he began to cough. He pushed Gabriel away and got up. The ground moved under him, making it impossible to stand up, and Gabriel's arms, even though they weren't tied around him anymore, began to pull him down.

"STOP IT!" Nathan shouted, and he looked back. Gabriel wasn't there anymore. Nathan desperately searched for him, tears blurring his vision, and after a while of searching he fell down to the ground. A pair of hands began choking him from behind.

"I'm...sor..y" He managed to say with his last breath of air, the grip on his neck tightened.

"Heal, heal, heal..." a small voice started chanting and more voices, different voices, joined the chanting. The whispers became a loud choir but Nathan couldn't answer back. A familiar feeling spread all around his body that had become cold all of a sudden. 

Something wet surrounded his body. He was startled awake because of his arms were twitching. Above him he saw the shapes of the waves moving and the motion was calm, it felt like he had been there for eternity. Long weeds had tied his legs in their embrace, embalming him in them. He tried to break free but it was hopeless. Then he remembered he had fairborn, so he cut himself free and swam to the surface. When he got out of the water, he checked his surroundings. He was in a small river, completely surrounded by trees. He knew this place. 

His feet started moving on their own. These trees, these bushes, he had gone through here before, many times. This was the river near the place where he slept. _Where Gabriel slept. Six feet under, sleeping_. 

He turned into a wolf. Familiar scents around him, one in particular, now just a faint remaining scent. He headed towards it. Bushes around him bend to his will, some leaves he let fall on to his fur on purpose. 

He stopped. The place where Gabriel slept, was right beneath his nose. He turned back into a witch, half white and half black like he was. He listened if there was any buzzing around him, but only the sounds of birds in the distance could be heard. _It was good, the silence._

It was night but it didn't bother Nathan. He sat beside Gabriel, telling him stories and generally just spoke to him about everything that had happened. To Nathan he was still here, still listening to his stories and of course he tolerated Nathan's swearing. 

At some point, the speech stopped, signaling that Nathan had finally fallen asleep and only the birds chirping sounds echoed in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) "This is just my way of dealing with the death of the beloved character that was part of my otp"


End file.
